


a perfect pair

by cityofflights



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Socks, clothing discussion, they're like the main character in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights
Summary: “Have you been stealing my socks?”"I wouldn't call it stealing, I mean we are in a committed relationship, practically living together so in reality what's yours is mine and-""Sonny""Okay fine I stole some socks"Sonny has been stealing socks, Rafael wants to know why
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	a perfect pair

“Mi amor?” Rafael cranks his head from his position on Sonny’s lap to face his boyfriend. His boyfriend who is currently so engrossed in the files he’s reading he doesn’t even react to the nickname that never fails to bring a smile to his face whenever he hears it. He tries again and when that doesn’t work he resorts to the very mature alternative of poking the file with his head, which at last seems to get some results as Sonny puts the papers way to give Rafael his undivided attention.

“What’s wrong Rafi, did you need something?”

“I want to ask you a question.”

“Alright shoot”

“Have you been stealing my socks?”

"Your socks?" Sonny makes his best-confused face, tilting his head to the side in what could only be matched by a puppy. If Rafael didn't know him so well to recognize the small smile tugging at his lips he would be very inclined to believe he had in fact no idea of why Rafael was asking about socks.

Also, the fact he was in that precise moment wearing a pair of said socks didn't help his case.

"Yes, my socks" he pointed to Sonny’s green-clad feet, whose expression morphed into a sheepish guilty one.

"I wouldn't call it stealing, I mean we are in a committed relationship, practically living together so in reality what's yours is mine and-"

" _ Sonny" _

"Okay fine I stole some socks" He looked away from Rafael so he softened his voice the next time he spoke.

"Can I ask why?"

He wasn’t mad or bothered that Sonny decided to use pieces of his wardrobe without permission, if anything it made him feel warm inside at the thought that his boyfriend felt comfortable enough to do so. He was only curious and wanted to make sure Sonny knew that so Rafael reached for his hand and pulled it to rest on his chest intertwined it with his own. 

It seemed to work, as his clear blue eyes turned to face the man still laying on his lap again.

"A guy can't want to add a little something to his outfits?" 

His only answer was a raised eyebrow.

"Alright I'll tell you but you can't laugh at me"

"I can promise to try my best" his response was rewarded with a poke on his ribs “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t”

"Someone thought I was straight the other day," he said with a pout, and damn he really wished he hadn’t promised to not laugh because he really felt like it at seeing Sonny’s offended expression as he recounted how a witness in his latest case had said they were happy to see an ally in the NYPD upon catching sight the pride flag on Sonny’s desk

"That's awful but what does that have to do with anything?" by the time he was done with his rant Rafael had almost forgotten how the conversation had started.

“Your socks were how I knew you were gay”

“Excuse me?”

“No straight man has the fashion sense and confidence it takes to wear matching sock and suspenders in such bright colors and look good while doing it,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone as if it was an obvious conclusion everyone was aware of.

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered”

“Be flattered Raf, it was a compliment” Sonny looked ready to go back to the file he was studying earlier but Rafael still had questions, possibly even more than before.

“But you don’t wear suspenders and your tie doesn’t match the socks either”

“Duh that’s because I’m not gay so I don’t wear the full combo, just the socks”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works”

“Says who? Oh and I had another idea”

“Dios Mio…”

“No listen, Rafi, it’s a good one. You know how bisexual people cuff their jeans and it’s their thing?”

“No can’t say I do”

“Yeah anyway since I’m pan I decided to cuff the sleeves of my t-shirts for when it’s summer and too hot to wear your socks. I might just share this with other people, I could be a pan icon. A panicon if you must” Rafael was honestly still confused but he didn’t have the heart to tell Sonny he didn’t really understand what he was talking about when he looked so excited about it.

“You’re lucky you’re cute”


End file.
